


Cupid's Little Helper

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, people just need a little shove.  Or an arrow to the ass.  Whatever works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink Meme prompt fill, written at Godawful O'clock because sleep is for the weak.

It was enough to drive a tooth fairy mad, it really was.

It all made perfect sense for Jack to pursue his interest in Bunnymund; the Pooka was unattached, handsome by _any_ sentient being's standards, and was meticulous in the care of his teeth.

But Jack refused, simply _refused_ to see the logic of it. There would be so many lovely smiles! And Bunnymund smiled so rarely that Baby Tooth hardly ever got to see his teeth, especially after he had banned all the fairies but Toothiana herself from his Warren.

(It had just a few feathers in his mouth, no reason to get upset at all, but Bunnymund had some very odd ideas, and it was better to just humor him.)

So the time had come. Steps needed to be taken, and since Jack refused to be sensible, then Baby Tooth would take the steps _for_ him.

It helped that Jack had taught her all sorts of useful ways of sneaking into and out of places. It also helped that she didn't even try to take one of the bows; she just needed a single arrowhead (easy enough for a tiny tooth fairy to carry) and to await the perfect opportunity. Bunnymund rarely paid any real attention to anyone else when Jack was around. He'd _never_ see her coming.

Jack needed no arrowhead; he was already in love, even if he refused to admit it to anyone but Baby Tooth. Bunnymund just needed a little kick to the proverbial ass to get things moving. Or an arrow to the literal ass.

Either way.


End file.
